This invention pertains generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to substituted 5-(phenoxyalkyl)-3-phenyl-3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-methylisoxazolidine s which are useful as antifungal agents.